weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Zwörg
"Ich bin überzeugt, daß ich entschieden nicht bin, wofür Sie sich vielleicht verpflichtet fühlen möchten mich zu halten." Robert Walser weltkarte Im Prinzip kannst Du Bushland mit Dixie ersetzen: Folgendermassen: In der Geschichte ist es nun so, dass sich Dixie von Amerikanien nach dem Bürgerkrieg abgespaltet hat (ich schreibe gerade dieses Dokument komplett um) es wird weiterhn Charakteristika von Bushland haben, aber nicht mehr so einseitig und ausschliesslich. Vielmehr wird es weitere Aspekte der konservativen Amerikanischen Südstaaten generell beinhalten und ganz Uchronie-mässig ein bisschen mit der Frage liebäugeln "was wäre, wenn es nach dem Bürgerkrieg weiterhn zwei amerikanische Staaten gegeben hätte. Dixie hat somit z.B auch heute noch Sklaven. -- 14:06, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Der kleine Weltkrieg Ich fange jetzt mit dem Umschreiben des Ozeanienkonfliktes an. da ist zwar meine Arbeitsmarke drin, trotzdem darfst Du jederzeit editieren. Wir müssen ja die Geschichte um Aquanopolis neu schreiben und das will ich nicht ohne Dich. Mein Vorschlag: Örg und co sind aus einer deutschen Irrenanstalt entflohen. Das Dokument zu Deutschland muss noch geschrieben werden, aber das wird es bestimmt. Ansonsten kann es in etwa gleich bleiben, nur dass Dixie viel agressiver in den Krieg eingreift und statt Hetenland die Besatzungsmacht stellt. Oder hast Du andee Ideen? -- 18:49, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *So, jetzt sind aus meiner Sicht alle Weltkriegsdokumente aus amerikanensscher Sicht fertig. Jetzt müsstest Du noch die Aquanopolitanischen aktualisieren und anpassen. -- 03:33, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bella Vista ja, stimmt, wir müssen uns schon überlegen, ob die Johnsonsache stattfand oder nicht, denn davon hängt ja ab, ie Bella Vista derzeit dasteht.-- 14:56, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Nun ja, dann versuchen wir die Story ohne das VKWE zu extrahieren. Aber erst mach ich mal den Borealiebkrieg fertig, dann holen wir den Schreckenssommer und schauen, was wir machen können.-- 15:24, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) round about bowlingkugel Kopfnuss *Ich komme nicht weiter. Ein Zeppelin bricht um 9:00 Uhr am 2. Juni von New York nach Paris auf. Er braucht für die Reise vier Tage. (90 Stunden) An welchem Datum kommt er in Paris an? -- 04:30, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Ok, vielen dank. Ja, unsere Distanzen sind riesig und es drängt sich sicher früher oder später die Einrichtung von Zeitzonen und einer Datumsgrenze ein. -- 10:56, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Du hast Recht, ich hate gar nicht erst reagieren durfen. Genau das war ja so schlimm, dass da überhaupt versucht wird, unsere neue Welt wieder zu beschmutzen. Ixh fass es einfach nicht, dass man soviel destruktive Energie in sich haben kann. -- 01:16, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Sag, weisst Du Rat? Ich habe versucht, nach der bewährten Methode, die Länder Rammstein und Alpinien als Imagemaps auf die Weltkarte einzutragen, aber die Links sind einfach nicht aktiv...-- 18:31, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fussball Ich täte sagen, da machen wir die Borealienmeisterschaft daraus. Ich habe lange immer wieder hin und her überlegt, was machen wir mit der UM, einfach weglassen trotz der tollen Sachen, importieren - aber dann müsste man alles importieren un das ist tatsächlich blöd. Ne, wir importieren was wir brauchen um eine eigene Meisterschaft zu kreieren! Woll! -- 18:53, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Bei den Bildern gibt es die einfache Faustregel: CcC by SA wenn es sich um eine richtige Zeichnung handelt, PD wenn es sich um eine Grafik ohne Schöpfungshöhe handelt, wie zB ein Buchstabe, eine simple labdkarte oder Skizze. Ups ich sehe gerade, die Titelgrafik muss geändert werden, da steht noch Univesumsmeisterschaft drauf, mache ich heute gleich. Wollen wir denn die anderen Spiele auch importieren? zummindest das Amerikanien gegen Bushland liesse sich ja problelmos in Amerikanien - Dixie umschreiben. Wie ist es mit einigen Aquanopolis Spielen? -- 04:25, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe nun bei der Amerikanensischen Fussballmannshaft die nötigen Änderungen gemacht und die Vorrunde mit andern Ländern besetzt. Im Grunde braucht es dazu ja nicht unbedingt Artikel. das Dixieland Spel brauche ich aber noch und dann braucht es halt noch eine unabhängigen Nachrichtensender, wegen der Ausschreitungen ( und dem Sommer des Schreckens sowieso) Idee für den namen? Und äh, kannst Duall diese Texte holen? Ich will schon lange nicht mehr auf die Stupi gehen. -- 05:52, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Aber nun haben wir doch gerade Dank Äsope Scoutopia wieder mit an Bord. das Scoutopia-Spiel scheint mir durchaus sinnmachend, oder? -- 10:29, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *So, ich habe unser Finale mal überarbeitet. Wenn Du nun auch noch drüber gehst können sicher die sachen bereinigt werden, die ich übersehen habe. Ich werde dann morgen das Spie gegen Dixie überarbeiten und die Sondersendung. Ach ja..äh, kannst Du mir noch die bushländische nationalmannschaft holen? -- 16:42, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Puh, habe nun Bushland mannschaft selber geholt (gruseliges Gefühl). Wie gesagt, Du lannst das Finale nun auch noch durchlesen um Ungereimtheiten auszumerzen. Aber soweit müsste das gut sein. -- 18:29, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ich hatte auch Riesenspass das Finale noch mal zu lesen. Das war ganz groses Kino. Welche Bilder genau meinst Du? zB die grünen Grossbuchstaben haben einen weissen Hintergrund und das sieht wirklich schlecht aus, die werde ich alle mit transparenten PNG Versionen ersetzen. Welche noch? Ganz klar, dass die adaptiert gehören.-- 06:09, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ach so, Du meinst den weissen Rahmen UM das Bild herum. das ist leider nicht zu ändern. das heisst, ich frage mal Avatar, ob es da eine Möglichkeit gibt. -- 07:12, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Details Kapiert, keine Details. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 19:42, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Krümel Wegen den Krümeln muss ich mich leider entschuldigen, da ich beim Lesen gerade einen Doughnut (neue Spezialität eines fernen Landes) ass. Bitte verzeihe meine Unachtsamkeit. Die Eselsohren sind von einem bösen Mann, habe ihn gesehen... Er heisst irgendwie botanisch... Baum oder Blume... Keine Ahnung wie er genau heisst, jedenfalls war er Präsident Amerikaniens. Den Typen habe ich gesehen wie er mutwillig Eselsohren faltete!! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:34, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Hey zwoerg, schoen dich mal wieder anschreiben zu koennen. ich finds schoen dass du noch aktiv bist, du weisst ja wie ich ueber die scheisse denke, die in der stupi passiert ist... mach so weiter =)--KAYMASTERKAY 00:50, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) * Ich fahre gleich nach Basel. Könntest Du bis morgen Abend ab und zu eine Auge auf die WB werfen und allenfalls Vandalismus reverten und den Arsch vom Dienst sperren? Bis dann! -- 07:36, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ich bin nun doch schon heute Abeznd wieder zurückgefahren, wegen des Sturms, weil ich die Fensterläden nicht geschlossen hatte. Gerade erst angekommen. Ich sehe, es hat wegen der Sithlord-Pedia ein Missverständnis gegebenen. Ich werde das Thema mal im Forum ansprechen.-- 21:12, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sithlordpedia * Tingeltangelbobs Sithlordpedia ist Partnerwiki von der Weltenbibliothek. Das wurde hier vereinbart. Hat also schon seine Richtigkeit und du musst ihn nicht zusammenfalten. Habs überigens auch bloss durch Zufall entdeckt. Hat jetz ne ewigkeit gedauert, bis ichs wieder gefunden habe. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 19:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neujahrsgrüsse -- 18:43, 11. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorienkasten * Jetzt sag bloss, Du hast den Kategorienkasten die ganze Zeit GESEHEN? Ich nämlich nicht und daher bat ich Avatar etwas zu tun. Ich dachte niemand könne ihn sehen. Ich werde nochmal mit Avatar reden. -- 14:54, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Aha, dann ist es ne Browser-Frage...hm...-- 16:54, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) woselbst ich dachte es handle sich um einen Rechtschreibfehler. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 21:04, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ja, nur geht das ja jetzt schon ne ganze Weile so. Dass es samstagabend Frust und Suff war denke ich auch mal. -- 12:33, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :*Bei mir hat er auch eine Seite abgeändert und mich auf meiner UP erneut beleidigt. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:55, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Hm, ich habe es ehrlich gesagt, immer mit der selben Datei verlinkt, die ich auf dem Desktop habe und die ja vorher auch funktionierte. Aber ja, das ganze Vermessungsbüro muss mal korrekt beheimatet und verlinkt werden. -- 13:37, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ich kümmere mich gleich darum. -- 12:40, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Versuche jetzt mal einen Beitrag zu verfassen. -- 12:42, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *ja offensichtlich geht html nicht in der Headereingabe. Ich muss dazu an das CSS Sheet und das wird knifflig, aber ich wollte es eh anpassen. Dieser tage wird es gemacht. -- 16:31, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Hm, hat leider auch nicht geholfen. Aber wie gesagt, ich kümmer mich noch darum. -- 21:28, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) IWN Yo, ich verschieb das mal -- 21:24, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Datum *Ich habe gerade den Gründungs- und Nationalfeiertag von Aquanoplis geändert. In der Tat habe ich bei der Überarbeitung des Borealienkrieges die Zeit etwas strecken müssen (Tagelanges Bombardement wurde vor der Flucht eingefügt) und so wurde das Kriegsende und damit auch Anerkennung von Aquanopolis vom 12. Juni auf den 30. Juni 1799 verlegt. Korrektur wurde bereits vorgenommen. Ich hoffe, das ist ok. -- 00:41, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Bugsy Siegel Daten stimmen noch nicht ganz. 1903 liegt noch ganze 102 Jahre in der Zukunft. :-)-- 00:16, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Staat Vielen Dank für die Beantwortung der Frage (war zwar nicht an dich, egal) Ich denke, dann warte ich noch etwas und lese mich ein, vielen Dank auch für die freundliche Begrüßung--Exuled 15:41, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) hab ich bereits gemacht--Exuled 15:58, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ph? Sollen wir malingesische Aktivisten hinschreiben? -- 11:23, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::In Amerikanien gibt es eigentlich auch keine Todesstrafe (Sie wird nur in diesem Fall von einzelnen gefordert) Ich hatte zunächst gedacht, die Aktivisten seien aus Aquanopolis, weil man dort gern kritisiert, dass sich Amerikanien als moralische Instanz sieht. Aber Terra maligna passt vermutlich wirklich besser. Zumal natürlich (herrlich an die historische Realität angelehnt) das organisierte Verbrechen und Bobby Kennedy Erzfeinde sind. Ich freue mich übigens riesig darauf, wenn die Terra maligna fertig geschrieben ist. -- 11:37, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das grosse Totmachen Ich würde gerne demnächst mal das grosse Totmachen zum Dokument der Woche machen. Es muss aber noch angepasst werden (Jahreszahlen um 1933, es wird Amerika erwähnt, usw) und es fehlt ein Bild. Wollen wir das im Laufe dieser Woche mal angehen? Ich mache ein Bild und Du bringst das Dokument auf Linie. -- 11:52, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ja, machen wir neue. Lysop ist zwar eigentlich auch hier, aber so selten wie er reinschaut... Ich werde etwas machen, was im Stil (düstere Serie noire) passt. -- 12:00, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Das werde ich versuchen. Gibt mir Gelegenheit, mich in einem etwas neuen Genre zu versuchen. Es gibt noch ein paar Details (die ich auch wissen muss, um nicht im falle des Aufgreifens von Details etwas falsch zu machen. Diese Schlacht fand ja auf der terra maligna statt: Gab es denn dort überhaupt je Polizei? Prohibition? (Anfang und Ende der Prohibition ist zB etwas was in die historische Zeitlinie gehört. Wie ist der technische Stand auf Terra Maligna? (etwa 30er Jahre?) -- 12:15, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ok, sehr gut, ich sehe, was Du meinst :-) Die historischen Eckdaten gehören dann definitiv in die historische Zeitlinie. -- 12:28, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Hier mal ein erste Bild. das mit der Perspektive mache ich noch. Dann sehen wir, dass wir das Dokument diese Woche auf Vordermann bekommen. Letzte Woche musste ich noch nach Basel. Bild:Gangster.jpg ähm, noch mal die Frage, aber hast Du obiges Bild bemerkt? -- 22:31, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe im Forum ein Vorschlag für die Flagge der Terra maligna gemacht. Du kannst sie dir ja ankucken, ich bin dann erst heute abend wieder da. --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 14:15, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neuer Versuch im Forum... :D --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 18:00, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Diese Sauerei gehört, glaube ich, Dir: Bild:Pott.png -- 22:57, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kommando RL Um den ganzen Johnson Putsch Zyklus zu vervollständigen, habe ich das Kommando RL auf eingene Faust importiert und auch gleich angepasst, was ja nicht so schwer war, es mussten halt bestimmte Beriffe raus und natürlich das WKWE. Ich hoffe, das war ok. Du kannst ja jederzeit Deine eigenen Korrekturen anbringen. So ist nun die gesamte Johnson Story komplett und meiner Meinung nach auch sauber, wäre aber natürlich gut, wenn Du sie bei Gelegenheit auch noch mal durchliest. Wann gehts bei Terra maligna weiter.? Ich lese da so gerne! -- 16:51, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Wegen der Schifferscheisse vorhin: Gucksu hier: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WAS_SOLL_DENN_DAS!!%3F%3F Sollte also hoffentlich nicht mehr vorkommen. -- 12:43, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Undso * ;-)) -- 16:05, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Funkstille *Ich versuche es mal auf diesem Weg. Die PN, die ich Dir geschickt habe, wurde noch immer nicht abgeholt. Vielleicht wurdest Du ja nicht benachrichtigt. Wie auch immer, ich mache mir Sorgen. lass doch mal wieder von Dir hören. -- 17:37, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Zwörg, dein schreiberisches Talent und dein Engagement fehlen der Weltenbibliothek und es wäre toll, wenn du wieder den Weg hierher finden würdest. -- 15:36, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC)